


A Message From The Future

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Steve Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been an attack on New York, it should've been ordinary but when does something for The Avengers ever go as planned?! Suddenly, a portal fills the sky. That should've been weird by itself but then they had to watch themselves fall out of the portal.  </p><p>Turns out they're from the future, 25 years from now. But now they're stuck here until the portal opens again. How will The Avengers react to being able to know their future selves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really got anything to say this time so...yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Please comment if you notice any errors or mistakes I didn't notice. It would mean a lot! Thanks!

"Iron Man! Distract them before they reach the police and civilians."

"Slightly busy here, Cap!"

 

I grunted as I managed to knock another one of these...things down. It was hard to explain what they are; they had the upper body of a normal human but instead of legs, they had nine slimy tentacles. They weren't really a challenge, just annoying. There were millions of these...things wandering about New York, but they didn't do anything except from breaking a few windows or turning over a car. No one was injured but I had a strong feeling that they were just a distraction. But after fighting for an hour, I decided that they weren't doing anything. There was no secret plan or distraction. Just some person who made a clone and was being irritating. Great.

 

It didn't help that before this we were all doing a team bonding activity that was going well. Usually, Tony and I end up fighting, Thor doesn't understand the activity, Natasha and Clint slink off together and ignore everyone else and Bruce tries to avoid everyone one. But this time, everyone was getting along. It started off as a movie night but soon conversation steered towards the worst films ever. Fortunately, the argument was light and teasing instead of biting and loud. Of course, that was ruined when the alarm went off. Now everyone was going to be too tired and sore to do team bonding without starting a fight.   

 

I saw everyone else struggling to shake of the ones that clutched on to them, Hulk had even been called out to make the job go by faster. Iron Man and Thor were both flying around crazily as they tried to get them off their legs, Black Widow and Hawkeye were trying to help each other but Hawkeye's aim was off due to five things shaking him about. Hulk just looked like he was having fun with his new toys. Given has twenty minutes then we would've cleared them out. But something soon caught my attention.

 

The sky then turned a violent red in a blink of an eye. The sky looked like a pool of blood, dark, gory, and sinister. But a single blinding sphere of light appeared in the sky. Small but big enough to see from the ground. It was only when the pools of blood like cloud started to swirl and twist around the light that I started to panic. "Everyone! Fall back to me." I bellowed in hopes they would hear me, luckily they all followed my instructions without a word. The things were gone now. They disappeared when the sky lit up red. That didn't make me feel better either.

 

The light suddenly mutated. It swelled up bigger and bigger. We all then stood back to back, to create a circle that would maybe help us fight it. But our attention was on the light. Waiting for an attack. Or an explosion. Anything.

 

Before I knew it, the light rocketed down to the ground. We were all knocked back in the resulting explosion. I blinked a few times to test if I was hallucinating. The sky above me was a peaceful blue and I even saw a few birds flutter under and above the fluffy clouds. It was no longer the looming darkness that it was just a few seconds ago. This was wrong. I turned my head left to see everyone else sprawled out on the ground, Thor was sat up and staring blankly ahead of us, Natasha, Clint and Tony were clutching their heads in pain and Bruce was unconscious but was no longer Hulk.  "Excuse me? Do you need a hand there, Buddy?" A heard someone say but I just groaned as the throbbing pain in my head slowly numbed itself.

"Huh? Wha..." I trailed off as I saw who was speaking. A man wearing a skin-tight, red and blue costume had his hand held out for me to pull myself up. But that alone wasn't the only thing that made me freeze. The Avengers were all looking at me expectantly, only we looked more aged. Bruce's hair was more salt and pepper than it's original black. Tony had his faceplate up, showing off that he now  only had stubble instead of the trademark goatee.

"Easy. No need to panic, we'll explain everything in a bit. Just don't-" The man in red and blue spoke again but I was quick to cut him off.

"Hey! Who on Earth are you?!" I shouted as I grabbed the man by his neck and threw him into the concrete.

 

Then it was all a rush. I remember (fake) Natasha using a pressure point of Tony, (fake) Steve trying to help out the weird man. I tried to fight and defend my team but then Fury arrived and then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

"You will provide them with whatever they need, Stark. Do you hear me?!" Fury's eyes challenged Tony to try and say something else but thankfully, he just nodded. He looked absolutely bewildered, but to be honest, everyone looked scared and confused. Me included.

"Don't worry, the portal should open again in about a fortnight, so you're only stuck with us until then." Bruce2 (we spent fifteen minutes arguing on what to call the doppelgangers) reassured us as he looked around the table at us and at his own teammates.

"I'm sorry, but can you explain that again?" Bruce replied and took out a pen and paper to try to make sense of this mess.

"We're you guys but in the future. Twenty-five years in the future if you want to be precise. The portal has opened a few times and we've been just about everywhere, which is why we're know when it will open again." Tony2 went over again but in a slow and slightly stressed, Bruce copying his words exactly.

 

The others had took off their suits and were now earing second hand S.H.I.E.L.D clothes they offered to refugees agents had managed to rescue. The weird red and blue man was now just an average teenager with messy light brown hair. I could see how Steve2 (this still sounds weird to say, even when I say it in my mind) had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth when he smiled. Natasha2's hair was almost dull in comparison to our Natasha's hair.

 

I glanced around the table to see the bewildered mumblings of my team and the knowing looks of the other team. Fury and a few other agents just stared blankly at the scene in front of them, they didn't really have input in the meeting once they were 100% convinced that they were telling the truth. The arguments and conversations just sparked from there, no one ever really looking comfortable. The others would occasionally whisper to each other, like looking for help or comfort. I was never actually able to capture what they were saying though. The sick feeling never felt my stomach. "Okay, enough with the boring stuff. What happens twenty-five years from now?" Clint butted in, trying to relieve the constant pressure and tension in the room. The others quickly whispered their secrets before facing us again, looking confident but a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, okay then. Natasha and I got married about four years from now, and we never looked back." Bruce2 smiled shyly as he and Natasha2 linked hands. The rest of us smiled at that and most of us congratulated them, what was sweeter perhaps was how Bruce  looked down at his feet as Natasha tried to hide her happy smile.

"No, that not what I want to know! Why did you ruin my goatee?!" Tony quickly joked, the rest of us chuckling at how Tony only was curious about that.

"Tony, you're not twenty anymore. Do you know how weird it is to find grey hairs in your goatee?! I had to shave it off before I looked like the crazy old man!" Tony2 smirked back, the atmosphere almost disappeared as I couldn't help but burst into laughter at that. But I guess it was true, Tony2 must be about fifty-four maybe fifty-five now. He wasn't exactly young anymore.

"Is anyone going to ask questions about the new guy?" Natasha pretended to sigh at our ridiculous questions, the tension almost took over again as they others froze but when the new guy answered, the tension melted away again.

"The name's Peter, I was adopted by you guys about seven years from now for good publicity. When I was seventeen, I had an accident which ended with me possessing the 'powers' of a spider. Basically, I can walk on walls and ceilings." Peter introduced himself and calmly walked up to a wall and then slowly moving around it, to the point where he was now sitting on the ceiling. My mouth dropped open in shock at the young teenager not being bothered about his 'accident'. My moment of shock ended quickly when Tony butted in.

"The Avengers looking after a kid?!"

"That's exactly how I reacted." Natasha2 taunted.

 

* * *

 

 

After we all arrived at the tower again, we immediately told the others to take any floor they want, Stark Tower had thirteen spare floors even with us now all living in it. There was plenty of room for the others. But as Natasha said that, I couldn't miss the longing look Steve2 and Tony2 shared, they both grimaced at each other before turning back to the conversation at hand. I decided to ignore it, it's been a weird day for everyone. We all decided to go ahead with the movie night, everyone too weirded out and tired to argue any different. Bruce2 and Natasha2 both snuggled close to each other on the armchair, Steve2 and Tony2 shared one last quick pained look before sitting away from each other, Thor2 and Clint2 made themselves comfortable on the floor whilst Peter pulled out his phone and propped his legs up against Tony2's lap.

 

The film was one we had all seen before, we agreed that our heads hurt too much from today's events to really think about a film's plotline. But a question was consuming my every thought, my stomach almost heaved when I thought about it. I tried to ignore the tempting idea of asking Steve2 the question but I couldn't help but spit it out.

"Did you ever find Bucky?" I quickly muttered, luckily instead of being asked to repeat myself, Steve2 heard me.

"Yeah, about five years from now. He's spent a lot of time in an intensive therapy course, so I didn't see him a lot. But he was released completely about... twenty-two years from now. But he's well, he lives in a S.H.I.E.L.D apartment at the moment but he keeps telling me about how he's going to buy a flat of his own and he'll have a dog called Jimbo. He also has a girlfriend now, he met her on the course, so he doing so much better now." Steve2 smiled at me, his eyes lit up as he recalled each moment he had with Bucky now he had his friend back.

 

I relaxed after hearing that. My future sounded so safe and happy. The others looked so comfortable around everyone else, Bucky finally had his happily ever after, Bruce2 and Natasha2 had found love through their chaotic lives. They had just started dating each other about a month ago and they both worried about breaking the other's hearts, so to see that they were happily married after all these years was amazing to say the least. Which lead to another question.

"By the way, what was wrong with you and Tony2? I saw you guys looking at each other funny." I tried to politely pry for answers. I didn't really expect much of an answer, but Tony and I always fight, I guess I was hoping that in the future we wouldn't still be at each other's throats.

 

"Look, a lot happens in the next few years. Even days for you. But you and Tony will change a lot within a few weeks, it will slightly scare you but I can't tell you anything because I know you will freak. So just don't ask questions, enjoy life as it comes."

 

 

"Oh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I have no clue where this fic I going. I can't imagine this being a long story just for the reason because I don't know what the next few chapters will be about. I never expected this to take off as rapidly as it did so I'm so so so so so sorry in advance for the next few poopy chapters.
> 
> This chapter was a lot shorter than I would've liked but forgive me!

"Do you guys want any drinks?" Tony asked as he stood up and walked to his 'Special Happy Cupboard'. I never really fully understood why he drinks so excessively. I don't completely disagree with drinking, sometimes you need that comfort, but there's a time and a place. I used to think that Tony only drank because he was nervous and needed the emotional confidence. But when he pointlessly got drunk out of his mind for the tenth time this week because 'I've got a bunch of junk Pepper wanted me to do' I realised he just didn't care about his health in any aspect.

"Lemonade wouldn't go amiss, Stark" Natasha called out from her position on the sofa.

"Fine. What about you other me? I know I could use a drink." Tony replied and stared into the cupboard to find his perfect bottle.

"Uh... No thanks. I stopped drinking." Tony2 shyly smiled when he turned to face Tony grabbing a bottle of some expensive alcohol. That was the cause of the explosion of excited chatter that broke out in the communal floor living room.

"You quit?! How?!" Clint chuckled, and I was struggling to keep my laughter in at the thought of Tony going cold turkey. He always swore he couldn't work for long hours unless he was slightly tipsy. I can just imagine Tony trying to wrestle out of my grip so he could stop Natasha from tipping out his alcohol down the sink. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one failing to keep their laughter contained.

"Yeah, that's how everyone reacted when I first mentioned it. But I did it. Alcohol free for the past nineteen years." Tony2 smiled to himself and scuffed his foot along the carpet, clearly embarrassed by our laughing. I felt my stomach twist and strain at the thought of making him uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm proud that you managed to stop." Steve2 smiled at the suddenly shy Tony2. Tony2 looked up and blushed with a timid smile. Then both of their gazes snapped down, as if they were scared someone might catch them doing something wrong. The thoughts slammed into me again, Steve2 said I would freak if I knew. Maybe Tony and I became bad guys and got involved in organised crime. Maybe, that why I don't want the others to find out, because I didn't want to stop them. Maybe, the press found out and that's why The Avengers had to adopt Peter. Good publicity. Was that my future?!

 

Sighing, I shook my thoughts away. It was becoming a worse and worse problem, Natasha said it was okay to overthink things every once in awhile but if this becomes a habit, I can see myself messing up in the battlefield. That would end in tears. And blood.

"Yeah, it was good you stopped but if something happens then you're going to snap and you'll be even worse than before." Bruce reasoned as everyone's laughter started to faze out.

"Trust me. I have a fool-proof plan B." Tony2 smiled as Steve2 flinched upward to meet his taunting smirk. It was only then that I noticed that I wasn't alone in seeing these moments between Steve2 and Tony2. Thor looked just plain confused by their actions, Natasha had an understanding smile but her eyes showed she was a little surprised, Clint and Bruce were trying to subtly whisper theories to each other. I just left like I was being left out of the loop.

 

After Tony returned back to his seat with his bottle, everyone settled again. The film continued to play even if no one was really following the story. It had been a long day. But my attention was stolen away from the film by the constant flickering light from Peter's phone. I felt too rude just to tell him to stop as he was just a kid who had an accident. He never meant to be here, on The Avengers or the past. I leaned over to try to see if he was doing something important but he was looking at pictures.

 

A few of them were group shots of The Avengers and him, there was an adorable one where he must have been a few years younger and Tony was trying to snatch the television remote. Then there were ones where he was just laying on the bed pulling stupid faces. But Peter seemed to linger on the ones where he was standing with someone else. He was slightly taller than him and was wrinkly. "Who's he?" I questioned quietly but everyone still turned around to stare.

"Pete! I thought I told you that you're not allowed to date him until you're thirty and can make your own decisions." Steve2 suddenly snapped and stood to face Peter who was still slouching on the sofa. Tony2's eyes widen almost comically, he quickly snatched Peter's phone and started to flick through the pictures himself.

"Da- Tony! Give it back you idiot!" Peter bolted up to chase Tony2 around the room whilst he was going through each picture and giggling to himself.

"Aw. You and Wade by the beach, you and Wade buying each other ice creams! Oh, that's a nice photo. My baby boy sexted someone! Steve look at this! I'm so proud of you, you'll be a playboy in no time!"

"Peter this is serious! Wade is insane and I don't approve his actions or career choices. I don't want you to copy him. If he's forcing this on you then I won't be angry, I will help you through this Pete. You don't have to suffer alone."

"Give it back or I will hack JARVIS again and I will make him call you asshole instead of sir!"

"Oh God, look at this one Stevie! They're kissing!"

"That's it bedtime!" Bruce2 and Natasha2 interrupted the quickly escalating argument. Everyone looked confused at first but we then realised they were talking to everyone. Without daring to say otherwise, everyone went to their own floors and the others went to the spare floors.

 

I couldn't really sleep. No one decided to tease Peter about his obvious crush, only Steve2 and Tony2. Was Peter in on the organised crime as well. No, it wouldn't make any sense. It was something else.

 

* * *

 

Considering I didn't sleep at all, I went for a run earlier than usual and so I was making breakfast earlier. Something about only needing to pay attention to the four pans all containing different breakfast foods, bacon, eggs, etc... It just made the outside world disappear. Unfortunately, the world wanted to be noticed today. Peter walked in wearing some pyjamas that he had to hold to keep them from falling down. "Hey Pops, what ya cooking?" He smirked and promptly stole a slice of bread to make himself toast. I stood frozen. It was made worse when he lazily threw his hands around my shoulders and peered into the pans cooking on the hob.

"Um... I"

"You 'kay?" Peter continued to ask questions, I felt my face burn at the fact he was mistaking me for the other Steve, but he didn't call anyone else his Mum, Dad, Pops, Papa, Mama or anything. Why was it different for Steve2.

"I'm Steve. I think Steve2 is still in bed." I finally managed to stutter out over my consuming embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. I'm never fully awake until I have a coffee. Just like Stark." He weakly joked but the way he flinched away from me just made me feel sick. He moved away from me like he was being burnt. My stomach twisted with the guilt and embarrassment. But another situation was burning me, it would only get worse unless I asked it now. But I should just ask Tony2 but for some reason my brain wasn't really cooperating that morning.

"Uh... Why did you call me Pops?"

Peter looked uneasy at the question but after looking down each corridor that lead to this room he eventually answered.

"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you but I can't see the point in hiding it if they're doing so bad at hiding it. Simply, you and Tony are my dads. I don't know the details but we didn't want to tell you because when Steve2 realised when he liked Tony, he freaked and he didn't want you to go through the same. You guys have been married for twenty-one years. But hey, something that will be fun. If Pops and Dad slept together then they will both arrive at the same time and will both be smiling. If they didn't then Dad, Tony, will be here first and wouldn't have slept much. Lets see huh? Like an experiment. See at how badly they're trying to hide their love." He giggled as he munched on his toast.

 

 

"Oh god!" I muttered in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile, my computer kept having a meltdown and restarting. Also, I'm sorry about how many mistakes there will be. Since this was so rushed, I didn't have time to double check it. So I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support and your responses have been amazing. Thanks so much.

I always had a dream. I always loved the idea of marrying a young and happy (back at the time, Peggy) woman and then we would move out to a small cottage in the countryside, away from the city, away from the war. Maybe even move to England if money was well. Then we would have one son and one daughter. They would love running around the nearby fields and would go on amazing adventures whilst they explored the forests. They would occasionally argue and pester each other but would always make up after Peggy and I talked to them and helped them understand each other. That was my dream future.

 

Now my future was slightly different. I had moved into a massive tower in central New York with a spoiled billionaire, where we then fight mad scientists, crazed murderous monsters. I, apparently, had a son who was then involved in a tragic accident that ended with my son becoming mutated with spider abilities. He saves crime and beats up other mad scientists whilst dressed in a skin-tight, bright, and weird suit. We occasional argue with our son because he obviously has a boyfriend that Tony and I disapprove of. We don't make up, instead he just goes against our word to get back at us.

 

It wasn't exactly the future I had in mind but I guess that was life. At least I had a future. Never would I have expected that I would live in a luxurious tower with a short-tempered scientist, the god of thunder, a billionaire, and two ninja assassins. But there were worse situations to be in.

 

Anyone could tell that Tony Stark was attractive, he had a natural air of charm and wit about him. That was proven by all his one night stands, not many people knew but he also slept with men too. He liked to keep it hidden but once we all moved in it was almost impossible not to notice the beard burns under his chin and the mysterious men that walked at of the tower. Admittedly, these one night stands were starting to slow down. He seemed to not be so interested in random sex acts anymore but every so often he would seek the company of someone else during his many charity events. But at least he was getting better I suppose. But I never considered being one of those one night stands.

 

Maybe that's how we got together, through pointless sexual encounters. Not exactly how I wanted to date the love of my life. Tony is handsome and obviously skilled in the bedroom compartment but I never wanted to look for that in a partner, I wanted someone to share memories, to hold their hand while we walked around the local park. Someone to dance with. Someone to love.

 

"Pete. Did you break him?" Clint's taunting with a dash of worry voice pushed me from my consuming thoughts back into the communal floor kitchen. Only difference was that everyone was here now, the pans were sitting in the sink and the bacon and eggs were slightly burned. Pete was sending me an apologetic look from across the room, Natasha2 and Natasha were staring at Peter to figure out why he was sorry, the rest just looked on with curious and worried eyes. Humming to show I was alive, I snatched a plate from the table and went to sit at the table before I froze.

 

The only seat by the table was next to Tony. I stared around hopelessly at the others but they just seemed confused to my desperate look, I had sat next to Tony before so I shouldn't have a problem now. Now I know he's my future husband where we live happily ever after in tower in New York. Oh God...

 

It was only then when I noticed that Steve2 was refusing to make conversation and was sitting with stiff shoulders and straight back. Tony2 was slumped over his food, looking on with tired eyes and depressed look. I guess Peter was right, they didn't sleep together. I had trouble sleeping admittedly but I never really thought I would cure my insomnia by sleeping with someone else. But I would never imagine Tony to feel the same but could I really not have seen it. He fell through a portal into space, he was clearly trying to hide something as his personal report only said 'I'm rich, that's all you need to know'. Maybe he really did need someone there at night. Someone to help the nightmares stay away. Someone to hold on to when reality was just too harsh. "Tony, you okay? You looked exhausted." Bruce interrupted my inner thoughts, as everyone turned to Tony I saw how he, poorly, tried to cover his sleeping bags with concealer.

"Yeah, I was trying to investigate the portal to make sure it doesn't open again. I don't want to meet my thirteen year old self again. But I was getting nowhere fast." Tony sighed, portraying his frustration to the matter.

"I told you. It won't open again, and when it does we can go back to our time. You didn't really have to study it, we've been trying to for years now. But nothing has happened. You won't find anything, trust me." Tony2 butted in with a sentence that actually made sense instead of the mumblings he kept offering to the conversation.

"Here do you want another coffee? Nice to know that both Tonys can't function without their usual eight coffees in the morning." I taunted as I picked up both empty mugs.

 

Plus I needed to get away. Now I knew he was my future I couldn't stop staring at him. His bright and curious eyes studying each image, how sometimes he lips twitched upwards in a shy grin. I was acting like he was one of my favourite books, leading to a climatic final that would decide the solution to the problem the book addressed. But in reality, he was a spoiled engineer. As the kettle boiled Steve2 tried to casually sidle up to me but failed. "Hey, I'll make them their coffee, once you've lived with The Great Tony Stark you learn a few tricks of the trade." Steve2 winked as he quickly took over my job as coffee maker. My stomach clenched at the idea of staring at Tony again so I awkwardly watched over Steve2's shoulder.

 

After freaking out over the fact it wasn't coffee and Steve2 tried to shush me, we both delivered the steaming mugs. But the recipients both acted differently. Tony2 just smirked and went to make his own coffee, however Tony just downed his mug in one clean gulp. This then lead to one of the most weirdest ten seconds of The Avengers' lives. "As I was... y'know and did... what was in theee..." Tony trailed off as his eyes drooped lower and lower as he tried to speak. His voice started to slur as he slumped over his food. Natasha2 then calmly held out her hand to catch his head before he slammed his face into the eggs.

 

Steve2 smiled as he went to sit down. "What? A Starks secret weakness is camomile tea. Works every time."

 

I sighed, knowing the rest of the day would go along this line.

 

* * *

 

Yes. The day went exactly like that. It was made worse when Clint suggested having a pool day since the weather was nice and promising. The pool was on the top of the tower, it was surrounded by lounge chairs each with their own umbrellas, complete with a small bar at the far corner. It's a nice pool that could be used for training but also just messing about on our rare free days.

 

The day started with Bruce's humiliation. Natasha and Natasha2 were walking past us when Bruce2 then wolf-whistled at the sight of Natasha in a black bikini. Natasha then turned just in time to see Bruce try to craw away into his book with a dark flush on his cheeks. I almost felt sorry for Bruce but as I was laughing at the absurdity of Bruce becoming confident enough to be able to wolf whistle at a deadly assassin, I couldn't quite feel completely sorry. Natasha made it up to him though by spending the day resting in his lap whilst he continued to read, again they were so scared of their differences that they never really acted lovey dovey. But knowing they were future husband and wife must've helped their love. It was amazing to see it. To see them truly relax and be at peace.

 

The second thing that happened that day was when Tony2 tried to persuade Tony to come in the water, saying something about how it was nothing like Afghanistan. Only Natasha really understood that. Which then ended with The Great Tony Stark having an argument with himself. After the rest of us decided that Tony had no work to do therefore making some rubbish excuse to hide some embarrassing secret, the argument had mutated into a screaming match.

 

Next was when Steve2 and Tony2 had another moment. Tony was pouring himself a lemonade at the bar when Steve2 crept around him and hooked his hands around Tony2's hips. Slowly they swayed their hips together in time with the quiet music playing in the background. If that wasn't enough, then Peter whispering in my ear "You guys do that a lot in the future, trust me. Though usually I then leave the room screaming 'My eyes!'". That was what caused me to spit out the drink I was sipping. I was trying to focus on my drawings instead of the fact my future-husband was sitting next to me in  swimming shorts. I then didn't need Peter telling me what bedroom activities I got up to.

 

I felt sick. This was going to be my life for the next few weeks. Great, and thought the squid human things were the worse thing to happen this week.

 

But nothing could've prepared me for what I saw when I came up to one of the spare floor's bedrooms in search for a new book to read at night.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is just going to be a short chapter. I just needed to tell people that I'm going back to school on 3rd of September so things will go back to normal. 
> 
> I will TRY to update every Wednesday and Sunday. But I can't promise anything so I'm sorry if it takes me longer to update this. I'm so glad people are enjoying this though, you guys mean a lot to me. Thanks, sorry the chapter is so short.

I cursed under my breath, fumbling about in the dark looking for a good book whilst trying not to disturb anyone was harder than I thought. I never really remembered which floors people slept on, so having seven others sleeping on random floors didn't really help me. I instructed JARVIS not to turn on any lights, I didn't want to walk in and disturb someone from their sleep. Groaning, I quietly crept into another room on floor fourteen. It was only then that I heard it.

 

The gasping and panting was heard easily through the wall, even if you didn't have super serum enhanced senses you would hear the shuddering moans. My face lit up. Glowing a vibrant red. My hand froze in a deathly grip on the door knob. My own breath stuttered at the thought of what those people were doing to each other. My mind tried to list the different variations of who would be doing this. Bruce2 and Natasha2 were more confident about their relationship but I seriously doubt Bruce would even think of it. Tony has been doing amazing with avoiding having another one night stand. He wouldn't want to ruin his clean record. My mind suddenly was filled with images. Images I rather not describe. Then I managed to pick out words. I could practically feel the prickling sick feeling crawling up my throat. "Oh, Babe. I missed you. Y-you said t-th-that you would come"

"Sorry. But I'm here n-now. I will never let you go. Baby your amazing."

"Oh God! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Tones baby!"

 

I physically retched. It was Tony2 and Steve2. Future me and my husband. I was just randomly doing it. I had to get out. I needed to get out. I wasn't ready to hear this. I wasn't ready for a relationship. I wasn't ready to become friends with Tony. I ran for the elevator doors. Reminder to self: thank JARVIS.

 

Once I back to the safety of my own floor, and thankfully, the silence of my own floor, I felt like fainting. That was what I was doing with my future. It opened up too many questions. There weren't enough answers. I would've felt sick about going anywhere near that... event. But what made it worse was the fact that I was imagining it. The Great Tony Stark waiting for me the entire night, refusing to give in to the temptation and fall into a deep slumber. I would reward him. I needed someone like that in my life. Someone to hold on to. Someone who was prepared to wait. Someone who I could reward.

 

Bucky, was sort of like that. But he was family. He was there when my parents died, he helped me through the torture of school, get past all the bullies. He was my family when everyone else disappeared, he was my shoulder to cry on when the world just got too harsh. He was my brother.

 

I never really pictured Tony having those same qualities I always wanted in a relationship. Someone who would listen, share their problems and help me overcome mine, comfort me when I get scared at night, hold me when feel homesick. Talk about my dreams and future, come on my morning jog and give me advice on the day's events, smile at my cheap jokes, call me stupid pet names guaranteed to make me blush. Tony only ticked one of those boxes for what I knew: call me stupid names. I just couldn't imagine Tony and I doing any of those things.

 

Yet, I could imagine us... fondue.

 

God, I'm a mess.

 

* * *

 

 

In an attempt to actually fall asleep and not picture what was happening on floor fourteen. I went to the communal floor kitchen to grab a snack or maybe a drink, depending whether or not Thor had eaten all of the pop-tarts again. I saw a glowing blue from the living room but I just presumed it was Tony who had fallen asleep while delivering new arrows to Clint. It happened a lot more than it probably should.

 

It was only when I heard sniffling and sobs drifting from the sofa that I peered into the room, maybe it was a nightmare.

 

Only it wasn't Tony, it was Peter.

 

"Pete?" I whispered from my spot, I didn't want him to get embarrassed that someone caught him crying, he was a teenager after all. He stared up at me, his usually excited brown eyes were dimmed and dull by the tears that slithered down his cheeks.

"I'm guessing your Steve, and not pops." Peter weakly joked as he wiped away his tear trails. He was hunched over in the corner of the sofa buried under at least five blankets, his phone cradled to his chest.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said as I went to sit next to him, reluctantly, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm being so over dramatic, just like dad. Um... you know when dad, Tony, took my phone. I was trying to text my boyfriend, Wade. Only dad and pops hate him." Peter almost whimpered each word like it hurt him to admit it.

"Hey, it's okay. If I'm the same person in the future then I know I wouldn't hate anyone for no reason."

"Yeah, it's his job. He uh... y'know... it's not too bad it's just..."

"Is he the pizza man then?"

"He kills people for money."

 

That wasn't an answer I was expecting any time soon. I must've sat there with my mouth gaping open for a good two or three minutes before Peter nervously chuckled, not knowing what to make of my silence. "I love him, we've been dating for a month now. Or then... Anyway, I tried to introduce him to you guys but everyone is overacting. I just want to text him, tell him I miss him. What happens if he worrying about me?!"

 

I didn't even answer. I immediately pulled him into a tight and just held him.

 

I guess I wasn't the only one who was scared of my future relationships. I don't remember how long I held him for but I knew when I woke up.

 

"Hey, Peter buddy. Do you know if your pops is on his morning jog...

 

 

Oh, hey there Steve."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry but being back at school is taking up more of my time than I thought I would. So, chapters will probably get shorter and I'm sorry about that. I will try to bring this to some sort of end soon. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy while you can.

"I already told him, dad." Peter muttered sleepily, his head peering upwards to see his dad staring at us like we were insane. I looked up guiltily, feeling Peter still curled under my arm felt so wrong now, like I was stealing a child.

"He know?! No wonder he's been acting funny! Pete we told you we weren't going to tell anyone to avoid the whole-"

"I know! But you took my phone, I think I'm allowed to get my own revenge!"

"Putting itching powder in my under suit is an acceptable revenge. Telling your past pops that you are his future son is enough to give anyone a heart attack!"

"That was Clint who put the itching powder in your suit. I was the one who dyed all your tools in your workshop pink. Anyway that wasn't the point. I don't see the point in hiding anything!"

"Uh... Look, I didn't want to offend anyone. I can go if you wa-"

"That was you?! Do you know how long it took me to wash them back to their normal shiny metallic colour. Either way, you shouldn't be telling people these things. I don't want to have to explain things to Thor again!"

"Why does it matter what Thor thinks! Your my dad, why can't you be proud of your relationship as you keep telling me these things!"

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast, or have you already eaten?" Steve2 interrupted my helpless comments that failed to stop the argument. I turned to see him smiling at, completely unfazed about the shouting competition happening to his left. I stared up helplessly, did he know that I knew. Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. Would he get angry that I knew like Tony2 did? But he was me, and ii wouldn't be mad. But then Bruce wouldn't wolf-whistle at Natasha in a bikini. I wouldn't have married the guy who said 'Everything special about you came out of a bottle' when we first met. Things are so complicated.

"Don't worry this is one of their 'We're-Not-Actually-Angry-At-Each-Other-But-We're-Drama-Queens' fights. None of them mean anything." Steve2 clearly read me mind as he went to the kitchen to start on the pancakes, me trailing behind like a lost dog. But now that I was away from the argument I could hear the way they were jokingly excusing each other about certain habits they had ("At least I don't wear Captain America pants!" "Well, at least I'm not ticklish on my tummy wummy!")

 

Cupping my face, I collapsed on to a chair in the communal kitchen and tried not to be sick. Did I want this as my future? Did I need this? Why now? There were so many questions that I needed answers to, but the answer seemed buried. Like I could see it but I couldn't free it from it's dirt chamber. So close but not quite done. I felt a tear crawl down my cheek and wet my arm. I want Bucky. I want my story to have a happy ending. I want the world to not need superheroes. I want people to understand that I'm not the captain, I'm a man who wants everyone to be happy. I want this to be easy.

 

The thought of knowing my future was scary but kind of comforting. That I was alive to see I had a future. That my future was filled with happy faces and my friends. But I never pictured this. Do I really want a future that my family would hate me for? Does Bucky know what I've done, I don't want him to hate me because of my choice in marriage. I couldn't go on knowing that my best friend hated me because of who I love. I want things to be easy. Not complicated. Not confusing. Too many questions. Too many thoughts. Too many 'What If's. Too much. I need to stop. I need to think. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. They argue, the world keeps on turning. Nothing you need to worry about." Steve2 whispered to me as he placed a plate with seven pancakes with honey. I would say he knew me so well but I don't think I can speak.

 

I looked up to see the rest sitting around with comforting smiles of their own, except from Clint, Clint2, Tony and Tony2 who were all filling up on the pancakes Steve2 gave them. Peter was once again giving me guilty smiles. I shook my head hoping to shake away the questions. It didn't work but I had to make sure. As Steve2 was about to sit down he suddenly stood up to teasingly tap Tony2 and Peter's heads, not enough to be painful but enough so they could tell they were in trouble. They both looked up to see Steve2's annoyed frown. "Now, care to explain as to why you were both fighting?"

"Pete did another revenge on me!" Tony2 immediately whined through his mouthful of blueberry pancake.

"What? No, you're all over reacting! It's just that I accidently messed up and it may of slipped out..." Peter was obviously guilty about upsetting me so I could see that he was going to come clean. I didn't want to be here though, to hear Tony's mocking voice and Clint with his awful comments. I went to stand up.

 

That was where it went wrong. Tony decided to get up from the table and get more of the pancakes sitting in the kitchen. We collided. That wasn't too bad. Oh, wait. He fell on my lips. This is the one occasion that I accept swearing.

 

"Don't worry. Our first kiss wasn't much better." Tony2 helpfully butted in with a smirk as Steve2 immediately went to defend their love.

"No, you kept moving!" Steve2 tried to defend but only made my face blush even more. Shoving Tony off me, I stood frozen by the table. No one looking too surprised.

"What happened? Plus, Cap. Don't worry, everyone can tell you have a thing for Tony." Natasha calmly asked as she kept her gaze focused on her orange juice whilst Cling kept trying to knock it over without her noticing. But she had a good point. Everyone looked casual about the whole encounter. It happened so abruptly and ended so quickly, I don't think my brain is working anymore. I just kissed my future husband. That's not a crime. I just kissed my teammate. That's not so good. That was a good point though, what did Fury make of all this? Was he happy? Was he angry that his worse asset (I would say no offense but Tony seemed kind of proud of that fact) and one of his best assets starting dating. Fuck, here we go again.

"It was New Year and we were all on the balcony. Steve went to kiss me but Clint accidently pushed him and he started kissing Thor. It was amazing" Bruce2 smiled at the funny memory whilst the rest chuckled. I turned away so I could save whatever pride  had but soon stopped once I saw that Tony was standing and was failing to hide his bright blush that stained his cheek bones. His fingers seemed to linger on his lips nervously.

"See, it was Clint's fault!"

 

Their voices became more and more muted and mumbled but I could tell that they were still speaking loudly and proudly.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out fainting was something I could still do with the serum. But now I was in the living room of my own floor with everyone quietly muttering about what they were going to do. I groaned once to show that I was alive and awake. Everyone fell silent as Bruce carefully eased me up to sit upright. Steve2 and Tony2 were now sitting beside each other, their hands linked tightly but their faces showed they were trying to appear happy but were worried none the less. "How are you feeling, better?" Peter destroyed the silence with his shy question and timid voice he suddenly possessed.

"Fine, yeah. Thanks. Just a bit, shocked." I whined as I shifted to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry, this is why we didn't want to tell you. I know when I first realised how I felt about Tony I had a lot of questions. Put it like this, at least you get answers whilst I had to make them. We didn't start dating until two years from now. That was two years of feeling like how you probably felt in the past few days." Steve2 smiled then turned to glare at Peter who was shyly standing behind the sofa. Peter had clearly told everyone the mishap. Everyone quickly settled down on the sofas and watched Steve2 eagerly. Wanting to hear my apparent love story.

"Remember the date 23rd of May, that's when I realised." Steve2 started the story but I couldn't help but pause. That was five days from now. It all came back down to what he said 'Look, a lot happens in the next few years. Even days for you'. I guess everything started sooner than I expected. "but you guys will figure out what happens when it comes. Anyway, we got married and had Peter. S.H.I.E.L.D either found us adorable or how Tony shouldn't be tainting Captain America. We didn't dare tell the media about us, so dates are rare but I would say I'm happy."

"Wait, 'had' Peter?" Clint butted in as they both leaned in toward each other to kiss.

"Yeah, Loki escapes Asgard or was let out or something. Either way he is a massive dick. Some stupid battle, then Steve and I got a little excited in the bed. Before I knew it, apparently I was pregnant. Then Peter had to be an asshole and wait until I had been captured by some scientist dude before making an appearance. I mean has anyone tried to give birth whilst trying to stay silent as you will literally both die. He came out k-"

"Dad! Not again! I don't want to hear about how I came kicking and screaming! Excuse me while I just t-"

 

The was beginning to lighten up. Us giggling at how my future family acted to one another. Their smiles and happy voices catching quickly. I felt each question melt away as they retold their love.

 

But then the Avengers alarm screamed it's own alarm.

 

 

And the sky lit up red.


	6. Chapter 6

The portal opened. The swirling blood squirmed around the sky again. There stood us.

 

They all looked at us with found but sad smiles. They who we welcomed in our tower. They who they called 2. They who made me feel sick. Feel sad. Feel confused. Feel like I may have lost my past. Feel like I had a future.

 

I lost everyone I loved as a child, but I made more people to love. They loved me as well.

 

They were my future. And I felt like I was pushing them away. I could ask more questions. But I can't now. Now, I had to see what would happen.

 

I stared at Iron Man, his usually cocky voice silent. I felt my breath stutter a bit, but I didn't hesitate. I slide my hand so it settled on Iron Man's back. Turning to look at me, he rested his helmeted head on my shoulder. Screw the eyewitnesses. Screw convention. My life hasn't exactly gone as planned, it's about time I welcomed that.

 

"Will we remember this? Will I remember you guys" I called out to the rest standing under the epicentre of the storm.

 

"Only one way to find out. But try to remember one thing. 23rd of May!"

 

I turned to look at Iron Man, his head and future happiness sitting on my shoulders. "I love you." I whispered to him. I never got the chance to say that to anyone. People too sick or too busy for me to find the time to say it.

 

"Steve, I think I love you t-"

 

 

 

 

 

"Iron Man! Distract them before they reach the police and civilians."

"Slightly busy here, Cap!"

 

I grunted as I managed to knock another one of these...things down. It was hard to explain what they are; they had the upper body of a normal human but instead of legs, they had nine slimy tentacles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, so much. You guys have been amazing with responding to this and encouraging me to write. Sorry if this wasn't as good as some of you hoped. Thanks!
> 
> I wish I could thank everyone who helped me, but this is all I can offer. My sh*t writing. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.

_23rd of May. 3:23pm_

 

 

"I'm sorry!" I called out, I cradled his quivering form. His hands were clawing desperately at my chest.

 

We were doing interrogation techniques with S.H.I.E.L.D where we were all being tested to make sure no future criminals got an edge over us. We all joked about Tony never going swimming, we made comments about how he couldn't swim. Or so we thought.

 

I had pushed him in.

 

"Easy, easy. I've got you." I muttered into his ear, begging that Tony stopped his pained gasps and his shaking to slow and halt.

"No m-more! No-o I won't b-b-build anything. Pl-p-please make him s-stop!"

 

I stared down at him. I had seen the war. I had seen my own soldiers fall in their own blood. I had seen men lose all hope as nightmares shook their minds and bodies.

 

But Tony had been one of those men. He had been in a war, he sold their weapons. He had seen people fall in their own blood. He was a man who lost hope as his nightmares shook his frail body.

 

And I never knew. I never understood his mask. I saw his mask, I never thought to look for the person hiding behind it.

 

I winced as he wailed out the same name.

 

"Sh! Tony... Why didn't you tell me? I could help...

 

 

 

 

 

 

... I can **always** help."


End file.
